Unnatural Minds 2
by Flames101
Summary: Sequel to Unnatural Minds. Reid puts in a call to Dean Winchester to help him investigate a case that has confounded the BAU, bringing along his baby brother. Does Quantico, Virginia have a supernatural problem? That's what Sam and Dean are about to help Reid find out. Takes place during Season 2 of both shows.


**A/N: **Hey all! So, I did it! I decided to continue my little one-shot Unnatural Minds. This one takes place during the second season of both shows. Specifically, it takes place before the Supernatural Season 2 episode Night Shifter (S02E12) and Dean is most definitely a wanted man. And let's say this takes place right after the Hankel episodes in the CM timeline (So, S02E14 and S02E15), but before the episode Jones (S02E18). I have it in mind of this being a three-shot at most (with future sequels a distinct possibility), but we'll see how it goes.

Also, check out the announcement at the end of this chapter regarding this year's Profiler Choice Awards and the first ever Hunter's Choice Awards!

Thanks! And hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ 2007 ~<strong>_

"Dean, why are we here?"

Dean Winchester glanced across the top of his beloved impala at his baby brother, shooting Sam a pointed, 'why do you think?' look.

Sam rolled his eyes and then slammed the passenger side door, earning him a death-stare. No one hurt his baby and got away with it. "Case, yeah, I got it."

Dean knew exactly what his brother was about to say, but instead of giving him an ear to sound on he started for the quaint, suburbia house they were parked in front of. Still, he should have known shutting Sam up wouldn't be as easy as that.

"A case, all right… Only, do you know where we are?"

He gave his brother a sidelong eye-roll as he walked the short path up to the house. "I should, I'm the one who drove us out here."

"Quantico, Virginia!" Sam continued as if Dean hadn't said a word. "FBI headquarters, Dean!"

Reaching the front stoop, Dean knocked on the door and waited. _He_ said he'd be here. "_I_ got that."

"They've got your name, your picture, everything, Dean. We should get the hell out of here."

_Where is he?_ He let out an annoyed sigh. "And we will. But this is something we got to take care of first."

Sam blew out his own flustered breath. He knew it would be mere seconds before his brother gathered up his second wind. And then it would be more: blah, blah, blah.

Luckily, before that could happen, the front door opened to reveal a tall, rather skinny man, who looked pretty pleased to see him. "_Dean—_" the man began.

"Finally," he interrupted as he pushed past him.

Sam followed on his heels; Dean noted the apologetic look he threw the skinny man. _Whatever_. He didn't have time for politeness, not when he was a wanted man in FBI territory. Sam quickly shut the door behind them.

Dean didn't wait for the other's to guide him or follow him; he walked through the darkened house, looking for… Well, he had no idea what. He was never told what was going on and why he was summoned to Quantico. Nothing looked or felt out of the ordinary, and his daily scan of headlines hadn't given any indication as to there being a case anywhere in the area. So, what the heck were they doing there?

Entering what looked to be a formal living room, Dean stopped in the middle of it and waited for an explanation. He turned on the lanky man. "_Spencer._"

"Hello, Dean," Dr. Spencer Reid replied, looking as thin and nerdy as ever. Though, the young genius looked more haggard then he remembered. Those dark circles under his eyes definitely hadn't been there two years ago. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough," he said gruffly. Not because he had anything against the kid. He'd only hoped after what had happened to his girlfriend that he could have lived a nice demon-free—or whatever this was—life.

Spencer frowned, looking like he was about to say something genius-y. He cut him off rather quick.

"How'd you get my number anyways?" Dean grumbled. On their one and only meeting the kid had surprised him with his own business card—a freaking agent!—but Dean hadn't given him any contact information.

That question put a grin on Spencer's face; he looked pretty proud of himself all of the sudden. "I called a guy who called a guy who called Bobby Singer. Mr. Singer gave me your number." _Of course he did._ "Resourceful," he finished, pointing at himself.

Dean cocked a gun-style finger at him and corrected, "Genius-boy."

The frown returned. "You're still going to call me that?" he accused.

"Don't know. Still a doctor?"

"You can't un-become a doctor. Well, you can, but I'd have to—"

"Will somebody tell me what the heck is going on here?" Sam interrupted in obvious annoyance.

_Whoops!_ He'd forgotten for a moment that Sam was present.

"Sorry," Spencer began, apologizing for him; cause he most certainly wasn't going to. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI."

Sam had begun to reach out his hand for a polite shake, instead he paused mid-reach. "FBI?" he said in alarm. His brother dropped his hand and began to scramble for his gun at his side.

He pulled the pistol out and held it at Spencer. "Dean, we got to go!" Sam shouted, pushing in front of him in some misguided sense of protection.

"Whoa!" Dean bellowed.

"Whoa, whoa," Spencer added in surprise, hands going above his head. The younger man looked frantically from Sam to Dean and back again, his face was suddenly incredibly pale.

"Dean, move!"

Dean did as told but probably not in the way his brother had wanted. _He_ pushed in front of Sam, shielding Spencer from his crazy brother. "Sam, _Sam_, calm your ass down!"

Sam shot him a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Dean, he's a fed!"

"No, he's genius-boy. Put the gun away. He's cool." He looked over his shoulder at the younger man, clad in a corduroy sport-jacket with honest-to-God elbow patches. "Well, sort of."

Spencer dropped his hands to his sides but looked chagrined, nonetheless. "Hey!"

He shrugged his shoulders at the agent and turned to face his brother once again. Sam flared his nostrils a couple more times, still looking like a bull on a rampage. His eyes flashed from Spencer, back to Dean and back again. Obviously still suspicious.

How anyone could think of Spencer as a threat, Dean had no idea. On that same note, Dean would kill to meet whoever had let him join the Feds' club.

Finally, Sam lowered his gun arm, but, Dean noticed, didn't put the gun away. "What the hell is going on?" Sam said, voice low.

Spencer turned to Dean totally ignoring Sam for the moment. "When I called, you didn't say you were bringing your attack dog."

"Funny," Dean replied, genuinely amused. Who knew the kid could crack a joke?

Glancing at his brother, at the moment Sam looked every bit what Spencer claimed him to be.

"Yeah, real funny," Sam agreed sarcastically.

"Spencer, this is my brother, Sam," Dean introduced, giving his shoulder a pat, throwing in a couple of hard shoves for good measure, irritating his baby brother all the more. "_Sam_, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. I met him a few years ago on a case."

Sam looked reluctant to put his hand out again, but Dean gave him a pointed nod, and with a humongous, whiny-ass sigh he finally did. "Look man, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot," Sam gave in.

But Spencer continued to leave him hanging. "I don't shake hands," he explained.

"Since when?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Since there are over one-hundred commutable diseases out there! All it takes is one handshake with the wrong person and bam!"

"Bam?"

"Yeah, you're out cold, literally. You're dead!" Spencer explained as Dean just shook his head in disbelief. _This guy…_ "Did you know—"

_And he's not finished,_ Dean thought. "_Ok…_" Dean said loudly, cutting him off, before he rambled on. "Why are we here, kid?"

"Kid?" For a moment Spencer looked perplexed, but he shook it off. "This is one of the crime scenes of our latest case."

"Great we're not only at a crime scene but an _active_ _FBI_ crime scene," Sam muttered under his breath.

"I don't know if you remember this, but I don't exactly deal with your average-Joe, run-of-the-mill psycho. That's your department."

Spencer shook his head, giving him a grim smile. "Oh, I remember exactly what and how you deal with things."

Ok, so the kid still remembered that he'd hit him and tied him up. To be fair, Spencer had tried to knock him out, with a laptop, no less.

Of course, it had all been a misunderstanding. It was the other man's girlfriend that Dean had been after. The woman had been possessed by a demon and had been wreaking havoc on the little town of Cherry Hill. In the end it turned out that April, Spencer's friend, had been done too much damage at the hands of the demon. Dean suspected that she'd been long dead even before Spencer had gone to visit her.

Without another word to either him or Sam, the doctor moved further into the house. They watched him go, both thoroughly confused by his sudden exit.

"Well?" Sam questioned, putting both hands out to his sides, including the one still holding the gun.

"We follow him, genius," Dean sniped, starting to move. "And put away the gun; Spencer wouldn't—more importantly, couldn't—hurt a fly."

"He's a fed for a reason, Dean," Sam felt the need to quip.

Dean chose to pretend not to hear his comment. Instead, he wanted to see to what the doctor needed; get it done, and get the hell out of Dodge. He would never admit it to Sam, but being here, a place crawling with agents, all itching to arrest him… yeah, not his cup of tea.

"Genius-boy!" Dean called out.

They heard a loud, annoyed sigh and then, "Office, off the family room!"

"Maybe you should stop calling him that," Sam suggested.

"Pfft," was his only response.

They moved past a kitchen on their right and found the family room on their left. The family room had a hallway branching off it. And that's where they headed. All the doors down the hallway were shut except for one. Sam gave his shoulder a nudge, indicating what he'd already noticed. They moved towards the open doorway.

"Spencer?"

Dean entered the darkened room and groped for a light switch by the door. His hand moved a few inches to the left; there! Switching on the light, it took a second for his eyes to adjust to the harsh brightness. When they finally did, it was to focus on a major surprise.

"Holy crap!" Dean exclaimed, as his eyes travelled the length of the room.

Blood.

Everywhere.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for this one. Just where did Reid lead them to, and why? We'll find out in the next chapter.<p>

I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you'll let me know what you think.

And now on to my two announcements:

**The 2014 PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS are back! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us in celebrating the best of the best CM stories for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards! Help us and let your voices be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the****ProfilerChoiceAwards2014 Forum**** (Direct Link also in my profile). All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations begin November 15 and are due December 31st.** **Good Luck! **As an added bonus: **We encourage all nominations (rules permitted). We accept ballots starting at two nominations, however, all ballots with five or more nominations will be entered into a drawing for one of three Amazon gift cards. Nominations run until 11:59EST on December 31, 2014. The final ballot will be published in early January 2015.**

**Also:**

**The first ever Hunter's Choice Awards are on! Calling all Supernatural readers and authors! Send in your nomination ballots and help celebrate the best Supernatural stories out there. Nominations are being accepted now until January 31, 2014. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the HuntersChoiceAwards2014 Forum (A direct link can be found in my profile). All rules and information are on the forum. Thank you and Good Luck!**


End file.
